


Stealing Rosemary

by writingonpostcards



Series: OMGCP Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Explicit Sexual Content, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Neighbors, Sex Pollen, the rosemary is not rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: Bitty steals some of his neighbour’s rosemary (it’s not rosemary). There are some unforeseen consequences.





	Stealing Rosemary

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: sex toy ‘passion dust’ (yes I interpreted that more like 'sex pollen')
> 
> Title from 'Stealing Rosemary' by The Bangles

There's a strange colouring to the rosemary leaves, almost like they've been sprayed with very fine glitter. Bitty holds the sprig up to his nose to smell them. Nothing seems off. He breaks a leaf off and rubs it between his fingers to be sure. Still smells just like rosemary should.

He smiles to himself and makes a mental note to drop some of the focaccia off with his neighbour as a thank you. That's when the window he's standing beside opens.

Bitty freezes. His neighbour sticks his head out and looks at Bitty. He's been caught red handed.

The neighbour sighs. “You better come inside.”

He leaves the window open and steps away, making space for Bitty to climb in.

“I'm sorry about the rosemary.”

His neighbour shakes his head. “It isn't rosemary. You should come inside.”

“Uh, I can get back to mine this way,” Bitty says, ignoring the first part of the statement. He had double-checked after all. Of course it's rosemary.

“We don't have a lot of time,” his neighbour repeats, like a doctor on a serial show. “It's better to come in here.”

Bitty can't be bothered arguing anymore, so he sighs and swings a leg over the window ledge, enters his neighbour’s place for the first time, directly into the kitchen.

“I was trialing a new modification on that planter box and it ended up more potent that I was expecting.”

Bitty follows the man into his kitchen.

His neighbour takes out a large saucepan and fills it with water. “Ordinarily you'd have 20 minutes before anything happens, but that's when it's diluted.” 

“When what's diluted?” Bitty asks, gripping his bunch of rosemary and trying to stay tucked into a corner as the man pulls ingredients from shelves.

“The  _ rosemary _ .” The man uses air quotes then, grabs the herbs straight from Bitty's hand.

“Hey! That was for my focaccia,” Bitty complains, even though he stole it in the first piece.

“Trust me,” the guy tells him with a wry smile, “you don't want this on your focaccia.”

Bitty's hit by a sudden wave of heat rushing over his body. He shudders.

His neighbour frowns at him. Bitty has the urge to walk over and trace it with his tongue

“It's happening very quickly,” his neighbour says.

Bitty blinks to try and clear the urge. He fans himself with his now empty hands. Does his neighbour have the heating on?

His neighbour walls over and presses the back of his hand to Bitty's forehead. Bitty whimpers. His neighbour’s frown deepens.

“I may not be able to brew this in time.”

He leaves Bitty swaying by the wall and fills a glass with milk

“Here.” He hands it to Bitty. “And you'll want to sit down.”

Bitty drinks the whole glass eagerly and sits on a bar stool his neighbour brings into the kitchen. 

“I'm very…thirsty.” Bitty tells his neighbour.

His neighbour grimaces. “My fault. The plant you picked isn't rosemary. It's… Well, it's like a stimulant.”

Bitty's skin prickles. “What does it simulate?”

His neighbour turns back to the pot boiling on the stove, stirring with sharp motions. “Uh it's…”

Bitty gets off the stool and walks over to his neighbour. “What does it stimulate?”

His neighbour’s arm feels strong under Bitty's hand. Bitty squeezes it and a bolt runs up his arm to his chest, sending his heart pounding.

He tries to pull his arm away but it's like a fuzzy command that his body isn’t interested in listening to.

“I can't seem to stop touching you,” Bitty says with wonder, as his eyes watch the muscles in his neighbour’s arm move as he continues to stir.

“I'm sorry,” his neighbour apologises, sounding worried.

“It's alright,” Bitty tells him softly. He watches his hand climb into his neighbour’s hair, his fingers run through it.

His neighbour holds very still as Bitty's hand wanders.

“It's really…very hard to…to stop…touching you,” Bitty breathes.

His neighbour finally reaches up to grab Bitty's hand by the wrist. Bitty's pulse spikes and his breath catches. He's manoeuvred awkwardly back onto the stool, too distracted by the blue of his neighbour’s eyes.

“It's a sexual stimulant.” His neighbour drops Bitty's wrist and steps back.

Bitty swallows. He feels sweat prickling his palms. “Oh.”

“I'm sorry,” his neighbour repeats. “It will make you…passionate, for a few hours. Two, normally, but like I said, you'd usually dilute it.” He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. 

Bitty remembers doing that same thing just a moment ago. It felt good. He squirms on his chair.

“At the rate this is effecting you, you're probably going to be feeling it for closer to five, at least, but I've no idea if it'll wear off, or--”

“Your pot is bubbling over,” Bitty interrupts.

“Crap.” His neighbour rushes to turn the heat off. “I've tried making an antidote but I've never done it before. I don't know how effective it will be.”

He fills Bitty's milk glass with the antidote and passes it to him.

Bitty makes sure their hands touch as his takes the glass. He drinks the whole thing, though it's much less pleasant than the milk.

“Sorry if it tastes bad,” his neighbour says, watching him swallow. “I didn't have time to make it better.”

Bitty finishes the glass and passes it back.

His neighbour puts it into the sink. “How do you feel?”

Bitty shrugs. “The same. Hot. Restless.”

“Maybe if we--”

Bitty gasps and falls off the chair to his hands and knees on the floor.

“Fuck,” his neighbour swears above him, dropping down to his knees beside Bitty. He seems reluctant to put his hands on him though, and it drives Bitty crazy.

Bitty shakes his head. “Worse now,” he grits out, as his body goes haywire with signals and stimuli.

“Shit. Maybe I didn't boil it for long enough. It's potency might have increased with the--Oh shit. Fuck. Of course. I didn't account for the--”

Bitty's heard enough. He does the only thing he can think of, the thing he’s been thinking about while his neighbour talks. He reaches for his neighbour’s top and pulls him in close so he can gets his hands back into his hair and kiss him. 

It's such instant relief that Bitty finds himself whimpering again and crawling closer for more.

His neighbour tries to speak but Bitty’s lips are muffling the sound. He pushes Bitty away hard, and Bitty's left gasping struggling against his neighbour’s arms.

“What’s your name?”

Bitty groans. He has no patience for pleasantries. He needs those lips on his again. Right now. 

“I’m Jack,” his neighbour tells him. “What’s your name?”

“Eric.”

“Eric.” Bitty shudders as Jack says his name. “I need you to concentrate for a few minutes. Ignore the urges for a while. Okay?” Jack asks steadily. Unfortunately, his hands are still on Bitty. He can't concentrate.

“Don't want to.” Bitty tries again to push Jack's arms but they're locked straight and don't budge.

“Just a few minutes. Please.” Jack's voice breaks on the word and in the moment of shock following that, Bitty can breath and crawls backwards away from Jack.

Without touch it's a strange mix of easier to focus and harder.

“Be quick,” Bitty tells Jack

Jack nods. “Here are your options. I can try and create another antidote, but to do it properly will take time. Or you can get through this by yourself--masterbating will take the edge off but it won't fully satisfy. You’ll have to ride it out for however long it lasts. The best thing is to be with a partner sexually. After your first orgasm the effects will fade. Do you have someone you can call?”

Bitty jerks his head side to side and tries to focus on breathing deeply and not on the way Jack's voice slides across his skin and brings up goosebumps. “I'm single,” Bitty tells Jack.

“What about a friend, then. Is there someone close you'd trust to be there for you?”

Bitty's shuts his eyes, hoping without the visual of Jack it will be harder to picture divesting him if his clothes. It's a bad move. Scenes play on the back of his eyelids. He opens his eyes again. 

“Anyone?” Jack prompts.

“No-one close.”

Jack nods. “Alright. Then one of the other options. You can stay here and I’ll work on an antidote, or you can use my bathroom, bedroom, whichever and get yourself off.”

Bitty laughs weakly, pressing himself back against the wall. 

“Wait,  there's a fourth option.” Jack says. “There's a fourth option.”

Bitty's body shakes with another rush of heat.

“I know you're in no position to consent, I know that. But if you're desperate…I'm close,” Jack says. “I'll help you.’

That brings Bitty off the wall and he has to fight not to lunge for Jack.

Bitty moans. “Not like this.”

“Okay.” Jack stands up and backs away. “I’ll try to get an antidote.”

“No, no. Wait.” Bitty scrambles to his feet and walks as slow as he can over to Jack. “Words are...tricky. You’re very...distracting. But I meant. This is not how I pictured it. The first time. Between us.”

Bitty reaches a hand out and hovers it over Jack’s chest. He’s not sure if he’s the one to push or if Jack steps into it.

“Me either. I pictured it differently.”

“Show me,” Bitty says with a voice ripped right from his gut.

Jack hesitates only a moment before taking Bitty in his arms and kissing him. And kissing him and kissing him and not letting up. Endless pressure and divine heat. Bitty feels tears in his eyes for how incredible it feels.

“Eric,” Jack whispers. “I’m sorry--”

“Shut up,” Bitty hisses, lips brushing across Jack’s because he can’t seem to stop touching. It’s helping though, he feels slightly more in control. He even manages a full sentence, with lips pressed to Jack’s jaw. “We’ll do it again later, when my head is better and you’re not guilty for causing it.”

“Okay,” Jack agrees, hands slipping to rest on Bitty’s ass.

“We’ll do it again,” Bitty repeats. “But now. Just this.”

Bitty rips Jack’s shirt off and then his own. He pulls them around until Jack’s pressing against the wall and Bitty’s plastered to his front. Jack tastes incredible and alive. His fingers brand Bitty as they move across his back. Bitty gets moments of clarity amongst the heat, moments where his brain throws quick questions at him. Why is this happening. How is this happening. Will I regret this later.

Mostly though, Bitty’s thoughts are very, very simple.

He has one goal. 

“I need, I need,” Bitty pants, thrusting inelegantly against Jack.

“Here.” Jack undoes Bitty’s pants and shoves them and his underwear down his legs. Bitty kicks them out the way so he’s now naked. Jack doesn’t pause to look Bitty over. He grabs him and switches their positions.

“What do you need?” Jack asks.

Bitty fixates on a chunk of hair stuck to Jack’s forehead. He captures it between his fingers and pushes it back. He can feel his pulse in his fingertips.

“Eric. Hey. What do you need?” Jack asks again, hands gripping him firmly by the hips.

“I--” Bitty swallows. “I--”

“Show me,” Jack demands.

Bitty has to kiss Jack again. His lips are sensitive, they tingle in the tiny slivers of time where he stops to catch a breath. He finds Jack’s right hand on his body and moves it, across his abdomen, up to his hardened nipples. “Here,” he tells Jack.

Jack rubs the nub with his thumb and Bitty bites his lips. He finds Jack’s other hand and wraps it around his dick. “Here.”

“Okay. I’ve got you,” Jack says.

Bitty’s eyes are screwed shut. His brain finds one of those moments and shouts at him ‘why aren’t you watching’ but he can’t. He can’t.

“Don’t stop,” he pleads.

“I won’t.”

Jack doesn’t. His thumb brushes Bitty’s nipple hard, his hand moves at a furious pace on Bitty’s dick. His mouth latches on to Bitty’s neck and sucks and nibbles and licks and Bitty can feel it. That wave of heat building. The force of an explosion gathering momentum from a point in his chest, branching out and out and out until it’s not just his lips tingling, it’s his fingers and his nose and his knees and every single part of him.

Jack’s grip tightens and Bitty’s gone. Over the edge a moan so long and loud that Bitty can’t comprehend that he’s the one making the noise. He wonders if he and Jack can recreate that later, on their proper first time, when he’s not suffering the effects of Jack’s strange rosemary.

**Author's Note:**

> More smut/kink to come! Watch this series for a front seat to the action, or follow me on [tumblr](http://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/) or [pillowfort.](https://www.pillowfort.io/writingonpostcards)


End file.
